Mortal Kombat House Party
by WildSugarPatches
Summary: Liu and Kitana are ready to take a vacation but something's in store for them..


Mortal Kombat house party!

Liu Kang was walking through Earth realm when suddenly Kitana appeared behind him.

"Hey you" she grinned, lightly punching his arm. He smiled.

"You sure you're ready for this?" he asked smiling. Kitana frowned putting her hands on her hips.

"If I can defeat Shao Kahn and still have time to look good, don't you think I can handle it?" she asked.

"Alright" he said, picking her up. They walked for a couple of miles until they reached a house. He put her down and opened the door.

"Hey Bruce! How's it going?" Raiden slurred. He was obviously drunk. Liu watched as Raiden hung on to the door and slid, doing a split.

"My balls are going to hurt in the morning" he said laughing hysterically. Liu shook his head and pulled Kitana in the house. He gasped and her eyes popped out of her forehead.

Rain, Sub-Zero, and Ermac were on the floor, drunk. Mileena and Scarlett were swinging on a chandelier, while Jade was swinging on a stripper pole, having Scorpion and Reptile and Kung Lao throw money at her.

"Yo... what's good Liu?" Shao Kahn said swaying. "You kick my ass all the time you Chinese bastard." He said laughing. Liu just stared at him.

"C'mon girl! Let's see those boobs and that ass!" Baraka yelled at Jade. Jade stripped and swung around and around while the boys hollered and hooted.

"Shit!" Kano yelled. He ran down stairs, his pants down.

"Liu ma boy! You aint got no goddamn toilet paper!" he yelled, poop seeping out of his butt, rolling onto the floor.

Liu made a face, and walked away, ready to grab Kitana but she was gone.

"Yea! Get it Kitana! Show off dat ass!" Scorpion yelled. Liu looked over and saw Kitana sliding on the pole. He rubbed his temples.

"Let us dance" Mileena said. Liu looked in fear, for that was her battle cry. He relaxed, noticing that she was just playing Dance Dance Revolution with Sindel.

"Yellow model chick, yellow bottle sippin" he heard. He ran upstairs and found Shao Kahn and Goro singing karaoke.

"Liu! Quit being such a worried boy. Let me take care of you" Sheeva said, patting the couch.

"Ah, no thanks" he rejected.

"NO!" Sindel screamed, shattering the windows. She lost to Mileena and was now wailing like a 5-year-old.

"You've been struck by, a smooth criminal!" Kintaro burst out, wearing a Michael Jackson outfit, moon walking across the floor. Scarlett jumped down and ran her hands over Liu, giggling. Johnny Cage walked over to Liu and smiled.

"Get off my man, hoe. He's mine. Matter of fact..." he stopped and ran upstairs. He came back and was wearing Kitana's Mortal Kombat 9 outfit. His chest hairs were sticking out and he rubbed his body on Liu.

"Man, that is disgusting" Liu said, pushing Johnny away.

All of a sudden, Kratos came in, wearing beach shorts and a tank top.

"Did I miss anything?" he asked, poking his lips out.

"OHH GOD, SMOKE!" Liu heard. He ran upstairs again and saw Frost and Smoke French kissing. He went back downstairs and saw Night Wolf at the kitchen table.

"Now listen here Bambi" he said talking to a corndog. "If that man shoots yer momma again, you come call me" he said, petting the corndog.

"Where are all the SANE people?" Liu asked. He then saw Sonya. 'Sonya's got to be sane' he thought to himself.

"Listen here trick, I aint sleep with yo man!" she yelled through the phone.

"You're just jealous because I'm sexier" Li Mei snarled back through the phone. Sonya became outraged.

"You want to see sexy? I'll show you sexy!" she yelled and put herself on video camera. Li Mei watched as Sonya took off her shirt and ran over to every boy, rubbing her breast on them. Sub-Zero froze and Scorpion lit up embarrassed.

"Go! Go! Go! Go!" the boys screeched as Kitana poured chocolate over her naked body. Liu became angry but then was smacked in the face with a ham.

"Hahaha! Nigga still soft as fuck!" Shang Tsung said laughing. Sareena was grilling up shish kabobs and Tanya was singing Taylor Swift songs, naked. Liu lost all control and became upset with rage.

"EVERYBODY OUT!" he yelled, his face red. Everyone stopped what they were doing and booed at him.

"Bruce, let me talk to you for a minute" A very drunk Raiden said, smiling. He staggered over to a couch and a dunk tank, full of yellow liquid.

"Brucey, you got to stop worrying and P-A-R-T-Y!" he yelled. Everyone rolled the tongues and screamed out like Latina dancers, moving their bodies with maracas. Liu resisted.

"No, this was supposed to be Kitana and I's relax day, so ever-"he got cut off as Shang Tsung dumped his head in the liquid. Liu gasped for air and as he rose up, his eyes moved around, out of control. He then saw purple stars and unicorns jumping around. He smiled his eyes now purple and picked up a giant hotdog bin.

Everyone watched as he chugged them down.

"Go!" they yelled. Liu finished and jumped on a stage, grabbed a mic and started screaming out loud. Sindel put her hands on her hips.

"You wanna see a real scream, Chinatown?" she said. Liu and Sindel had a scream off and everyone watched, grinning and swaying. Liu jumped from the stage and then landed on the ground, for everyone fell out on the floor.

Everyone was drunk, passed out on the floor. Then, Shinnok came in, wearing a Nikki Minaj outfit and a top hat.

"Damn.." he groaned seeing everyone on the floor. "They would do this without me".


End file.
